dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Left 4 Dead Battle Royal
The Left 4 Dead Battle Royal is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventieth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 15! Finale time! All eight Left 4 Dead characters meet on the battlefield. Which one is left standing when the dust settles? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: The Plantation House, Swamp Fever. ''' "I'm telling y'all there is no way I can fit any more than one of you on this boat. Not without unloading the supplies." Virgil said, as he pulled the boat away from the dock. "When you decide which one of you's is coming, call me on the radio." the boat pulled away from the house, and the eight survivors looked to one another, confused. "Alright, shit..." Coach began. "That ain't right!" Ellis complained, kicking a rock across the floor, which hit Francis in the knee rather hard. "Bullshit!" he protested, glaring at the mechanic. The survivors all took a moment to gather their weapons and take up positions. Some fled indoors, while others remained in the hedge. Bill was the first to attempt a kill, but his target dove behind a crate for cover. "Ah, hell with this!" Bill complained, as he reloaded. With that, all survivors began the battle. '''Here we go! Rochelle kept herself behind the crate, attempting to trade fire with Bill where she could but every time she raised her head to take a look, Bill would nearly take it off. "Damn it!" she complained, frustrated. She grabbed a Molotov and lobbed it Bill's way, forcing the veteran to take cover inside the building. Still by the gate, Francis marched around with his Auto Shotgun, ready to pop whatever son of a bitch popped his head up. Coach was the man in his sights, but when Francis fired the retired linesman leapt for cover. "MOTHERF" he yelled, grabbing his guitar. As Francis came around the corner, Coach smashed him in the ribs with it. The biker groaned in pain, and then caught the instrument over his back. Coach looked to kill Francis with his own shotgun, but the biker kicked it over the hedge. They resorted to a fist fight, which Francis seemed to gain the advantage in but as he grabbed Coach by the throat, he was lifted clean off his feet. "Shit!" panicked Francis, who just about wriggled free of the clutches of Coach. Francis fled the battle momentarily, allowing him time to gather himself. Coach then took cover, as the shot of a sniper rifle from the balcony of the house nearly took his arm off his body. Zoey then turned her attention to Nick, who had been trying to flank of the right hand side of the house. Nick quickly slid into cover, returning fire with his AK-47. Zoey took cover in the small side room, and armed herself with the nearest throwing item: a Molotov. Nick moved up to close the distance, but Zoey threw the Molotov down right in his tracks. "That's just great, cupcake!" Nick yelled back viciously, which triggered Zoey to draw her sniper rifle again and fire down on her suited opponent. Nick took to cover again, but this time focused his fire on the pillars next to Zoey. If he could perhaps knock them down... While this was going on, Louis was in the main hall of the house, battling Ellis in a duel of Machetes. The pair clashed weapons, and Ellis quickly rose his fist to punch Louis backwards. Ellis then tried being too fancy, looking for a leaping kick on Louis who slashed down the side of the mechanic's leg. Ellis cried out, and drew his Hunting Rifle to try and fend Louis off. The shot missed, and Louis managed to grab the gun and then hoist Ellis over his shoulder and to the floor. Louis stomped down on Ellis' chest, but now he was the one to be exposed to the machete cutting up his side. Louis moaned in pain, limping into a a side room and attempting to heal. Bill fled to the indoors of the house, with Rochelle's shots ripping apart the door behind him. He threw out a Pipe Bomb, preventing Rochelle from pursuing him. When he turned around, he noticed Ellis kick down the door to where Louis had been healing. Bill followed Ellis in and caught the mechanic just as he was gaining the upper hand in the fistfight. Bill took out his Desert Eagle and shot Ellis right through the back of the throat, killing him instantly. Ellis is killed by Bill! 7 remain! ' Louis looked up at Bill, who had now taken aim at him too. Louis just about wriggled behind a table for cover. Before Bill could flush Louis out, Rochelle had made her way into the building as well. Bill had no choice but to back off to the other side of the house, looking to ambush Rochelle down the line. Back out in the hedges, Coach had been working on trying to deal with the, as he put it, "punk ass sniper" holed up in the top of the building. He rushed to try and get to the opposite side of the garden but Zoey, who was now armed with Frag Rounds, stunned him and knocked Coach over as he ran. Coach scrambled behind cover, and pulled himself out of range, when he noticed a familiar weapon. "God damn. Grenade Launcher!" he said, arming himself. He then fired a shot straight for Zoey, who had no choice but to drop to the lower level. She took cover behind an overturned table, which allowed Nick to move on to the house. Francis had also crept into the house at this point, and he found a gas can. He placed it down on the bottom of the stairs, and detonated it. Louis rushed into the hall, only to be engulfed in the flames. He desperately tried to crawl away from the inferno, but he collapsed to his knees before Francis. One headshot from the Auto Shotgun brought an end to the most positive survivor around. '''Louis is killed by Francis! 6 remain! ' Rochelle waited for the flames to die down, and grabbed a skillet that was in the room beside her. When she stepped out into the hall, Francis nearly took her clean out with a shotgun blast. Rochelle hid herself behind cover, and noticed Bill had begun to make his way across the hall. He shot at her, but the veteran had noticed her as well. Rochelle was cornered in the room but there was no clear way of actually killing her outright unless she stepped out. Meanwhile, Coach moved towards the house more with his Grenade Launcher in two. He fired a shot at Zoey, who dived into the hedge. The blast did enough to blow away her rifle, which Zoey had no time to risk an attempted retrieval of. She scrambled away, and armed herself with a nightstick. She crept to a side, looking to flank Coach who had already made his way to the door of the house. Coach noticed Rochelle's hiding spot, and then was forced to take cover as Bill opened fire on him too. "That shit was close!" Coach admitted, before smiling to himself and firing a grenade at Bill's location. Bill scrambled across the floor, but when he made it back to his feet, Nick grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into a side room. He stabbed a machete right through Bill's spine, before bringing it up and cutting across his head. 'Bill is killed by Nick! 5 remain! ' Rochelle looked frantically for a tool to aid her with her endeavour to escape the room. She grabbed a Propane Tank that was in the back of the room and prepared to throw it out. As she lifted it, Zoey fired a shot through the hall. As fortune would have it, Zoey's shot hit the propane tank while it was still in Rochelle's grasp. Rochelle screamed out in pain as her hands flew off her body. She shuffled back into the room, hiding under the table. Francis slowly made his way downstairs, firing at Zoey who was forced to take cover where Rochelle was. Coach charged Francis, tackling him to the ground and punching the biker across the face. Francis responded with a kick right in the groin. Coach dropped to the floor, but before he was subjected to abuse, he quickly grabbed a hold of Francis' arm and pulled him down. As the pair scrambled in battle, Zoey went to shoot them both. Rochelle interfered the only way she could. With a desperate kick to the back of the knee. Zoey turned around, and opted to not waste ammo on the already dying Rochelle. She instead grabbed her Nightstick and began bludgeoning Rochelle, until her head was only a bloodied pulp. 'Rochelle is killed by Zoey! 4 remain! ' Nick made his way to the main hall, and began firing at Coach and Francis who simultaneously dived for different bits of cover. Francis grabbed a Bile Jar, waiting for Nick to show himself. Nick prepared a Molotov, and began to inch closer to the corner Francis was behind. But he had caught the attention of the patient Zoey, who took aim with her Sniper Rifle. She fired a smart shot that shattered the Molotov onto Nick, burning the man in the suit. Nick cried out in pain as the flames spread. Francis retreated upstairs and Coach kept himself hidden. Zoey then pulled the trigger one more time and caught Nick right through the skull. 'Nick is killed by Zoey! 3 remain! ' When the fire settled, Zoey made her way out of the room. Francis fired on her, and she yelped in panic, diving behind cover. Coach fired on her as well, forcing Zoey to powder out and make herself scarce in the back of the building. Coach opened the door, and fired again with the Grenade Launcher. This time his target was Francis, who countered the action by throwing a Bile Jar down in Coach's face. He struggled to clean his eyes out while Zoey made an attempt to take his head off. The sniper shot missed him by an inch, and Coach ducked into the room on the side. Zoey closed in to take out Coach, but as she did, Francis leapt down behind her. Zoey turned and kicked Francis in the stomach, and Coach clattered her from behind with a stiff punch. Zoey crumbled on her front, but brought her nightstick up and clouted it onto the side of Coach's face. As she picked herself up, Francis gave Zoey a receipt with a brutal uppercut. All three combatants were showing signs of injury, but they all knew what was at stake. Zoey limped upstairs, and Francis fired at her back. Zoey rolled a Pipe Bomb down the stairs, forcing Coach and Francis to scramble away. Francis made his way upstairs on a different angle to Zoey, flanking the sniper from behind. Zoey reloaded, and as she turned to gain more ammo... ... She turned right into a blast from the auto shotgun at point blank. Zoey flew back against the wall, guts handing out of her stomach. She desperately clutched her Desert Eagle, but as she went to fire, Francis struck first. Zoey's bloodied remains slumped against the banister, as her battle came to an end. 'Zoey is killed by Francis! 2 remain! ' Francis had no time to gloat; Coach had fired a grenade right at him and the blast launched Zoey's remains at him. Francis covered up and then began firing down at Coach with his shotgun. Coach took cover, but was caught on the stomach on the way there. He grunted in pain, and took pills to help him keep together. Francis hopped the banister and landed right next to Coach, who butted his grenade launcher against Francis' face. A crunch was heard, and Francis' nose showed signs of being obviously broken. Francis retaliated with a wild punch, which knocked Coach against the wall. The battle broke down into a fistfight again, the same way it had started, but this time Francis was in control. He kicked out Coach's knee, dropping him to it. Just as he raised his foot to stomp on him, Coach returned a favour from a while back. He drove his arm right into Francis' groin, knocking the wind out of his sails. Francis crawled on all fours towards the Grenade Launcher, but Coach caught him with a kick to the ribs. Francis could only watch, and complain as Coach grabbed the Grenade Launcher. "I hate-" '''BOOM! Francis is killed by Coach! 1 remains! Coach hobbled out the door and to the radio. He spoke to Virgil and ordered a rescue. Just in time too. The Infected had just shown up and although a Smoker tongue came close, and a Charger came closer, Coach crawled aboard the boat to safety. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Coach!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Valve only themed battles Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Season Finale Category:Battle Royales Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights